Kouga And The Black Wolf
by Raven-2010
Summary: It's Kouga's 18th birthday he gains great power & gets a big surprise, Inu lies & betrays Kag, for revenge Kouga & Kag kiss in front of Inu it becomes more when a fire starts & their drawn together, updated extended  2011, Pranks romance LEMONS Kouga/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media do Rated R lemons **

Extended updated may 7 2011, thank you everyone dedicated to fans and readers, Kouga/Kag

**Kouga And The Black Wolf**

**By Raven 2010 June 29 2010**

**Caught, a promise broken, the rebelling miko**

"Kagome will you promise me no other guy's but me? no Kouga, nobody else" be mine?

"Inuyasha are you serious? Do you really want this? She asked with a big bright smile "What about Kiky? She didn't finish

"Jeez I wouldn't have asked ya in the first place if I didn't" he said "and she's in the past"

"Ok Inuyasha I promise" she said "Now Inuyasha I want you to promise me no more Kikyo or other women"

"Ok wench I promise"

"You better or I will kick your cute little ass" Kagome teased "Then scalp ya"

"Feh as if" he joked "I can out run you remember"

"Inuyasha si" she said "I can always s-i-t you remember" she spelled the word

"No, no, no don't finish that word" he pleaded "Devil woman"

"Now Inu baby would I do that hmmm? She ragged "S-i-t" she spelled again to torture him

"Yeah wench ya would" he wise cracked "And will you stop spelling that fucking word, ya sadist"

"I only do it because I care"

"Kagome if that's care just pound me instead" Inuyasha said grinning "You are pure evil"

"Inuyasha?

"Yeah what wench?

"Si,, si,, si" Kagome said while chasing her hanyou "Get back here bad dog, bad dog"

Damn it Kagome do not use that fucking word" he said "And I'm a good dog thank you so much, bad wench, bad wench"

Later that day on her way to the hot spring she heard voices, curious Kagome snuck over to where she heard the voices coming from. And caught mister oh promise me Inuyasha with Kikyo, holding and kissing he, Kagome's heart froze with hatred she immediately lost all love that she had for him

"You rat bastard you will regret this" Kagome said to herself "Asshole I am going to make it my damn mission to hurt you like you did me"

Oh and Inuyasha would soon learn the hard way the meaning of the old saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Later Inuyasha returned to camp but Kagome had already told Sango and Miroku everything, before he returned Kagome served the food as though nothing had happened with an innocent angelic smile

"I'm going for a walk guys be back in a bit" Kagome said

"What's going on? Inuyasha asked "Were you going?

"Oh leave me alone nosy" can't a girl just go for a walk without getting interrogated? If I take a piss what do you want to supervise it? Kagome replied

"Jeez wench that's nasty" Inuyasha replied "What's with you, oh shit do you have cramps from that monthly time?

"I'll take a jar with me and make you a nice glass of lemonade" she retorted "Everything annoying in a women's isn't from having the rag you know"

"Eeeeeeew Kagome that's disgusting"

"Aw but Inu it's home made and all natural" Kagome said smiling evilly "I'll even put sugar in it for you"

"Ick shut up before I puke ya crazy wench" he retorted the others laughed

"Stop bitching Inuyasha your getting it straight from the tap" Miroku ragged

"Kiss my ass" Inuyasha barked

"This from mister pee, pee drinker, hehehe" Miroku razzed "Remember straight from the tap"

"Eeeeew sick bastard"

**A wounded miko, the loving wolf, sweet revenge, mating**

As Kagome made her way through the forest she saw a large rock and sat down, then sensed a demonic aura heading straight for her Kouga appeared before her

"How's my woman?

He looked into her eyes noticed the difference and felt her immense hatred, it broke his heart. But deep down Kouga knew the cause a certain hanyou who he was currently dreaming of pounding

"Kagome what's wrong? Did mutt face do something to you? Kouga then sat down next to her "I'll kick his ass" she told Kouga everything. "I'm gonna go kick his ass" and started to get up. Kagome grabbed his arm and stopped him

"No Kouga it's alright I don't even care anymore eventually miss clay doll will betray him again like she did in life, and always will"

He put his big strong arms around her and held her she put her head on his shoulder "How about I pull that stick out of his ass and beat him with it? He joked trying to cheer her up

"hehehe that's hilarious" she said "Kouga as soon as I think of and find a way to get revenge on him I will. I gotta think of something really rotten, something that'll hit him like a punch in the gut"

"I'll take you out of there if you want you can come and stay with me and my tribe, I love you and you know that I would never try anything on you. You need to get the hell away from him, besides your friends are always welcome to come to spend time with you, I like them, Inutrasha on the other hand will just get pounded"

"Yes I know and trust you Kouga" she said "You know what I wish I had met you first"

"Thanks beautiful I wish you had to, Kagome speaking of the red clad devil I smell mutt face coming. I have a wicked idea if you'll be willing to go along with it, it'll really bust his balls, and be that punch in the gut you mentioned" Kouga said smiling evilly

"Ok but what is it? She asked "Knowing you it is deliciously evil"

He told her his plan then an evil smile crossed her innocent face, and she agreed to it "Why Kouga you bad boy, I love it your worse then us females"

"I know hehehe, ok Kagome he's coming near" Are you ready?

"Kouga I was born ready lets do it"

Just as Inuyasha approached Kouga lovingly held Kagome in his arms, leaned in and kissed her the minute their lips met a jolt of electricity ran through them and jolted their bodies. Kagome opened her lips and allowed Kouga's tongue to enter, their tongues danced and caressed each other she brushed hers over the tip of one of his fangs and nicked it, the sweet metallic taste of her blood filled his mouth it drove him nuts

It quickly became more then just a fake kiss, they became so lost in it their breathing was heavy. Passion driven Kagome's hands were all over Kouga's sexy body, just to be spiteful Kagome moaned, Kouga mentally laughed, they forgot that Inuyasha was standing there until they heard him screaming at the top of his lungs

"Kouga you bastard let her go and get the fuck off her nooow" Inuyasha bellowed "I'm gonna use tetsuseiga to remove your boy parts"

"Why don't you make me let go mutt face? Kouga retorted "Maybe she wanted a real man, one who doesn't chase clay bitches and wants only her"

"Inuyasha buzz off I wanna fuck, and was about to till you so rudely interrupted, Kouga's hung it's huge and I fully intend to ride him" Kagome snapped loving the look of horror on his face, then sadistically grinned "Why the fuck don't you go play house with Kinkyho?

"Yeah mutt face you heard my woman, now beat it before I beat you, I do not force women for anything ass breath" Kouga added

"Inuyasha you can't say shit I saw you with Kikyo, so that promise doesn't mean anything. I can do what ever the hell I want, I do not love you anymore the minute I saw you kiss her all love I had for you died I don't care anymore

"But Kagome it will never happen again, I promise I'm sorry" forgive me? He pled "You can't go with that mangy wolf"

"Yeah right I'd have to be brainless to believe that you lie better then dirt under a rug" she snapped "guess it's a good thing we never mated because you'd be sneaking to her behind my back"

"So you'd go with that mangy wolf? Inuyasha asked

"Yes I would and more" then for spite she put her hand on Kougas manhood

"Holy shit I love this, she truly is evil" Kouga thought

Inuyasha let me tell you something there's a big difference, from day 1Kouga has always told me that he loves me shows it never hurts me is loyal never lies. And will never abandon me for another female all the things you never did" Kagome answered

"And mutt face don't come looking for her. She's mine for real now, especially at this time you don't want to mess with me" Kouga warned

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean wolf shit? Inuyasha bit

"Try and you'll find out dog breath but I promise you, you won't like it so don't say you weren't warned" Kouga picked Kagome up and took off at warp speed

Leaving Inuyasha behind screaming "Get back here Kagome belongs to and with me"

Kouga was still running at top speed, deep in the forest Kagome asked "Kouga can we stop here? I wanna talk to you"

"Sure beautiful anything for you" they sat facing each other on top of a thick bed of soft moss that grew there "Kagome when we kissed did you feel that shock go through your body? I never felt anything like that before in all my life" Kouga said "And damn when you put your hand on my shaft wow"

"That is what I was going to ask you I felt it to" she said "And Kouga you really are hung"

"Thanks, Kagome now that were alone with no interruptions" do you want to try it again and see what happens this time?

"Sure you're a great kisser, that was hot and intense you know I think if Inuyasha hadn't have come when he did I would'a jumped you"

"Wow thanks babe" He replied "You can take advantage of me if you want to, and I won't bite unless you want me to" he said then gave her a wolfish grin

Kouga took her in arms she wrapped her arms around his well muscled body. They kissed and the same thing happened again, only this time it was three times stronger and they had fevers, they pulled apart breathing heavily needing air

"Kagome I felt it again only this time way stronger" Did you?

"I did to Kouga I never felt anything like this before" she touched his face "Wow your burning up"

He touched her "You are to" he said "Kagome I really do love you, and would love to have you as my mate some day, but only if you want to"

"You taste good, kiss me again"

He did but this time he smelled her arousal and his heart jumped, Kagome started to feel his body kissed his neck then she sat on his lap straddling him and was already wet Kouga was swiftly losing his mind. He felt his inner beast rising to the surface, he and it wanted one thing to take her, mark her, and make her theirs forever, his eyes started to bleed red

"Kouga it's alright let him out to"

"Ka, Ka, Kagome your making me crazy, I want you so bad right now it hurts. I cant hold back much longer with you doing that"

"Kouga I want you so freakin bad my blood is on fire, and I can tell by that huge lump I feel that you need this as much as I do"

"Your right" Kagome are you sure you want to do this? Because once we start I won't be able to stop myself and I will mark you, then you'll become an ookami like me, there's no going back once it is done"

"Kouga I want you and this I do not want you to stop, I'd be honored to be marked by you and mated to you, and we felt that shock for a reason we're meant to be together"

"Ok my woman then your coming with me" he picked her up and carried her to a cave with a hot spring in it that was well hidden behind a waterfall. This is my secret hide out nobody knows about it but me and now you" He told her

"I'm sorry we did not do this a long time ago" she said

"While Kouga ran through the forest Kagome kissed his neck "Kagome your killing me" he said

**Lemon starts**

"Kouga I want and need you inside me" she said with a lust filled voice "I need to feel you moving inside me"

"Gods woman you're a temptress, you will be my undoing and the death of me"

He carried her into the cave and gently laid her down on a bed of furs on the floor of the cave that he had put there to use as a bed when he used the cave. Kouga wasted no time opening her kimono while kissing he expertly and lovingly used his hands on her body

"Kouga that feels good don't stop"

"Kagome you smell so good, I love you so much it hurts"

"Me to I know it now" Kagome replied "I've never felt it so strong before in all my life" she told her soon to be mate

"Not even with the mutt?

"No with you it's like a volcano erupting, and fire burning in my veins" she said

"My woman my mate, you don't know how happy that makes me"

Kagome trailed her hands all over his body sending the poor wolf into insanity, she stripped him of his furs in no time. He lay over her kissing her from her neck down to her full breasts, Kouga gently licked and sucked on her nipples earning him a moan from her and removed her panties at the same time

Kagome reached up and took the tie out of his beautiful black hair freeing it to cascade down his back like a curtain of midnight. Then ran her fingers through it and rubbed his scalp, he moaned in lust, she then gently rubbed his ears his body became more fevered then it already was, he let out a low growl

"Oh good god's woman do you know what that does to one of my kind? Kouga asked

"You mean the ears cause you to?

"Yup you got it ookami and Inu's the same it's a canine thing" he explained

"Well in that case" she said Kagome gently nipped his ears

"Shit Kagome it, it feels t, to good" he gasped out "Oh damn my dick hurts"

"I want you to come so hard that you feel like your gonna pass out"

"Don't worry I'm gonna fill you" he promised, then kissed her

She continued her torture continued and added her tongue swirling it around his nipples in a slow torturing motion, that got her a low whine form her big bad sexy wolf. She then lightly nipped and licked her way from his chest up to his neck, for revenge he ground his manhood between her folds and against her entrance

"Oh Kouga"

"Kagome I'm gonna ride you long and hard until you beg me to stop"

"Ooooo then ride me my handsome wolfy" she teased

"You know what Kagome?

"What Kouga baby?

"I'm suddenly very hungry" he said wearing a devious grin, and licked his lips while looking at her hungrily

"Hah? She responded

Then he kissed his way down to her womanhood and in a flash was tasting her, his tongue did things to her that made every nerve and pleasure zone in her body hyper sensitive and come alive, she writhed beneath him

"_**Oh by all the kami's yes Kouga" **_then had her first male induced orgasm, he did not stop there and made her come two more times

"Delicious my favorite kind of meat" he teased

Kouga sat her up and removed her kimono Kagome laid back then kissed her way down his chest licked his male nipples, Feeling kinky she nipped and licked her way down his stomach to his crotch

"Wow Kouga your huge" she said after looking at his manhood she was about to taste him when he stopped her

"Not now I don't want to cum in your mouth the first time, and don't worry Kagome I'll take it slow, I know you've never done this before neither have I"

He got between her legs, kissed her deep and rubbed his manhood against her opening. She became very wet all over again fast coating his shaft, he then he knew she was ready for him

"Kouga please? I need you put it in me, take me" while the tip of her tongue traced around the shell of his ear

"Oh shit K, Kagome" he gasped

"Please Kouga it aches" she said "Fuck me"

Kouga positioned himself at her entrance she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took this as an invitation to begin then slid in with one smooth push taking her virginity. He stilled himself to let her adjust but to his surprise she raised her hips and thrust into him

"Holy shit, damn woman y, your to much"

"Kouga it's alright it doesn't hurt, you don't have to wait please keep going" he did and was soon rewarded

"Kagome your way more then I expected" she grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper in, for a second he moved his shaft around her entrance in a circular motion, then swiftly resumed pushing in and out "Do you like that, does it feel good?

"_**Kouga**__**oh gods yessss" **_she came so many times it was like a river flowing out of her he felt his release nearing and wanted to hold on so they could climax together

"I'll take that as a yes" the proud happy wolf said "Ooo damn" he exclaimed when she tightened around him again

"Faster give it to me hard, yes it, it's coming, _**Ko, Kougaaa"**_

"I'm right with you holy shit, _**ah Kagome"**_

While they were climaxing together Kouga's fangs grew long he bit her neck on the left side right on her pulse point, and she with her new fangs bit him, and it intensified the orgasms three fold their. Their releases lasted forever they couldn't stop coming when they finally released each other necks from their fanged grips, two howls were heard throughout the forest

"Gods woman even as a human your fucking hot"

"Kouga can we? She didn't get to finish

"You don't have to ask I can feel your walls starting to move around me" He was hard and twitching inside her, and again starting moving "Thank you Kagome this is the best birthday of my life" the taste of each others blood had sent them into a mating frenzy

"Ohhh Kouga don't stop, harder damn it feels so good"

"Kagome your so hot I can't get enough of and love fuckin. So tight, so good your gonna make me insane" they both growled as their releases hit them

"_**Kouga oh god's Kouga" **_

"_**Ahhh Kagome"**_

"Thank you Kouga"

"Mine, you are mine" Kouga said in a feral voice

"Yes mate, only yours"

Hardened again Kouga turned Kagome onto her hands and knees, and with his fangs held on to her neck, entered her from behind then started slamming into her hot tight passage and soon had her screaming his name over and over again. Something he knew he would never get tired of they went at it until day break

**Lemons end **

After they slept and woke up Kagome said "Happy birthday Kouga" how old are you sexy?

"In human years I'd be 18 in Youkai years 600" he answered "What's your age Kagome?

"I turned 18 a month ago"

"Wow I always did like older women" He teased, Kagome I want you to know that on my birthday when I turned 601, I got new powers"

"What kind of powers?

"Ah nothing special" you hungry? do you want to eat? What would you like?

"Yes I am hungry, and anything you bring back will be fine she answered"

Kouga returned with 4 gutted skinned and cleaned rabbits "Do you want me to make a fire and cook the rabbits? He asked

"Next time right now I'm to hungry to wait" Kagome took one and ate it raw

"How do you like being an ookami now?

"I love it I've never felt so strong or good in all my life" Kagome answered "Kouga?

Yeah?

"You know that when we mated not only did I become an ookami, you also got some of my miko powers your immune to mikos now"

"Well that means were both ookami mikos now" Kouga responded grinning. A few days later they left the cave and went to Kouga's tribe. and tin heir cave his tribe was happy

"Yeah boss we heard the howls" Ginta teased "Horny wolf"

"Kouga you old goat it's about time, we thought you two were never going to do anything" Hakkaku teased

"Ah shut up you mutts" Kouga joked then playfully smacked them upside the head

"Little sis welcome to the tribe" Ginta and Hikakku greeted

"Thanks boys" Kagome said then hugged them

**Inuyasha's search ends, the new mates**

Inuyasha who for days had been looking for them showed up and started running his mouth "Kouga where the fuck did you take Kagome? And you better not have hurt her" Inuyasha barked

"Shut up mutt face she's my woman now and I'm not joking, by Youkai law she's mine we're mated and have marked each other. By the same law I can kill you if you try taking her" Kouga said then pulled his hair away from his neck showing his mating mark

Inuyasha drew his tetsuseiga "Kouga Kagome's coming with me, if you think I'm leaving her here with you your fuckin nuts" Inuyasha barked

"Mutt face I told you not to mess with me at this particular time, if you do your going to be sorry"

"Ooooo I'm so scared of the big bad she wolf" Inuyasha taunted

"What's the matter butt face did you just wake the fuck up and discover that fucking a cold dead clay bitch isn't like or as good as a live warm female? You seem to like bitches that betray you so go back to her" Kouga spat

"Kagome came out as a full Ookami dressed in furs, with claws and fangs and all Inuyasha gasped in shock at the sight of it "Oi wench get your ass moving were leaving now"

"Fuck you" Inuyasha why the hell don't you go to your clay zombie you seem to like so much? Seems to me you cant handle live women" Kagome wise cracked. I'm Kouga's mate willingly you have no right to or claim on me"

"I don't give a rats ass Kagome your coming with me your mine" Inuyasha barked "Now shut it and lets go"

"Hah, **sit** because I belong to another now you decide you want me, **sit** it's to late now numb nuts, I wasted three years waiting for you" Kagome snapped, while, Inuyasha kissed his love known as dirt

"Good work little sis" Hakkaku complimanted

"Dumb ass" don't he know never screw with a scorned pissed off female" Ginta commented

Kouga who was now beyond pissed off seething with jealousy and rage. Jumped in front of Kagome fangs bared growling his eyes turning from blue to violet from the red slowly bleeding into them, his beast was taking over, and he was going into blood rage

"Oh shit I've never seen Kouga's eyes do that before" Ginta said

"Man this is going to be bad" answered Hakakku

"You heard my mate Inuassa she's mine and this is one time you really don't want to challenge me. This is the last time I'm going to waiste my time trying to get the warning through your thick head" I can go to Sesshoumaru, he is a lord and member of the high council, he also governs and upholds the laws of these lands

Inuyasha aimed tetsuseaiga at Kouga and was about to say wind scar. When a large hand wrapped around his wrist slightly burning it and pulled his arm up, Inuyasha turned to see none other then Sesshoumaru standing there

"Half breed the wolf is right this is one time you should back down and leave him alone, unless you wish to end your life this day. The miko has clearly chosen him, he has not taken her by force I'd smell it if he had and I smell no such thing,

You are a greedy selfish little bastard, you want the clay wench and the miko. By Inu and Ookami alike you are only allowed one mate, to attempt to take two or more is an abomination and punishable by death" Sesshoumaru yelled

"Fuck you Sesshomaru now let me go you ice prick" Inuyasha snapped

Then Inuyasha hit Sesshoumaru knocking him backward making Sesshoumaru lose the grip on his wrist. At the speed of light Sesshoumaru leapt back up onto his feet and back handed Inuyasha sending him sailing 10 feet away

"As you wish half breed happy funeral, know this little bitch the next time you try to hit me without a reason I will shove tetsuseiga up your ass,. I shall take great pleasure in watching the wolf prince gut you" Sesshoumaru sarcastically retorted

"Huh, he ain't gonna do shit" Inuyasha cockily said

Inuyasha got up and was about to ready his sword again to try another attack But before he could Kouga in a blind jealous rage punched him in the face and raked his longer then usual claws across Inuyasha's chest, Kouga filled with rage bared his fangs growling

Kouga's eyes turned deep violet then blood red and glowed, he began to change and transformed into a huge black wolf half the size of Sesshoumaru's dog form. He towered over Inuyasha, Inuysha looked like an ant next to him, Kouga with his giant paw up was ready to claw Inuyasha to pieces

Sesshoumaru transformed into his dog form and sat there facing Kouga. Kagome ran over to Kouga put her hands on his paw looked up into his eyes and said the one thing Kouga never expected to hear from her

"Kouga? Kouga I love you please come back to me? I can't lose you I do not want anyone else but you"

Kouga looked in her eyes and immediately calmed down and returned to his humanoid form. He lovingly put his arms around Kagome and looked in her eyes, his eyes were now a beautiful green then turned back to their normal blue again

"Ka, Ka, Kagome did you just say that you loved me?

"Yes Kouga you heard me" then took his face in her hands and kissed him

Sesshoumaru turned back into his humanoid form went over to Inuyasha and punched him, while holding Inuyasha up by the front of his haori and staring coldly into his eyes and said

"Half breed listen to me and remember my words, the wolf has just had his 18th birthday and came into great power. that was his first transformation. His father was a great and powerful ookami lord Kurama Tanaka, and our father's best friend the Tanaka's and Taisho's have been friends for centuries now

The miko chose Kouga freely, I have myself witnessed her declaration of love, they are mates you have no right or claim to her. By Inu and Ookami law if you try to take another's mate you will receive the death sentence, you're the one who drove her away, sick though it is you have the clay poppett you selfish whiny little brat" Sesshoumaru stated

**It's raining, a sweet gift, worms for one**

Shut up Sesshoumaru you're an arrogant stick up his ass bastard, dickless ice prince'' Inuyasha snapped

"Huh, you wish you had as much as me, Littleyasha and I do mean little" Sesshoumaru said then got an evil grin

"What the fuck are you smiling about Sesshobitch? Inuyasha barked

Sesshoumaru said nothing turned into his dog form, picked Inuyasha up by the nape of the neck with his teeth, and used one of his giant paws quickly dug a hole put Inuyasha in it and buried him up to his neck, Feeling particularly vindictive Sesshoumaru cocked his leg and peed on him, and turned his butt toward Inuyasha and farted a rank fart in his face, then turned back into his humanoid form

"There now little brother did that look like a small one to you? hehehe" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

Inuyasha's only response was "Gasp, cough, cough" wide eyed and a pale face, he was shocked and completely speechless, then "Ohhhhh I'm going to die"

"Oh holy shit" Kouga said "Hey Inutrasha did ya enjoy your bath? Hehehe"

"What? Sesshoumaru was just watering the pretty new rare flower" Kagome joked "Now all he needs is the sunshine in the morning, and his pretty little flower petals will bloom in all their colorful glory"

A now very relaxed Kouga laughed till his sides ached "Hey dog breath was the rain warm enough for ya? Kouga taunted

"Kagome you make a beautiful Ookami" Sesshoumaru complimented

"Thank you Sesshoumara sama"

"Forget the sama just call me Sesshoumaru. Kouga's like family and your part of it now"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome replied

"Mutt face I've got something special for ya" Kouga taunted

"Yeah like what? Ya mangy smelly wolf"

"I'm not the one wearing piss" am I? Well since you peed yourself we cant have you stinking up the place" now can we? Kouga taunted

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean ya stupid mangy flea bag? this is Sesshoumaru's piss dumb ass and you fucking know it? Inuyasha snapped

"Wait right there dog butt"

"Wait right here like I'm going anywhere ya stupid wolf, get me outta here now and lets settle this once and for all" Inuyasha demanded

"Shut up mutt I said I'd be right back"

"Kiss my hanyou ass" Inuyasha retorted

"Kiss mine while I fart in your face" Kouga calmy said

Kouga came back out of his cave with a bottle smiling evilly, Inuyasha's eyes went wide from the look in Kouga's eyes "Oh crap" Inuyasha thought

"What the hell? Kagome said "Ooo is it a gifty for Inuyasha" she teased

"Wait little sis you'll see" Hakkaku told her "I pomise you'll love it

"Oh yes this is going to be good" Ginta added

"Hey wolf turd what the fuck are you up to? Inuyasha demanded

Kouga said nothing he took the top off of the bottle, then poured the liquid over Inuyasha's head watching as it soaked into the ground coating the poor hanyou all over as it traveled down into the soil

"Eeeeew god's what the fuck is this shit? Kouga you prick" Inuyasha said

Kouga had poured a bottle of the most sickening sweet stomach turning perfume there was on him, one that canine demons were extremely sensitive to on Inuyasha. He'd reek of it for days no matter how much he bathed he'd have to wait till it wore off, used one drop at a time it was for cleansing but no more then that

"Ohhhhh I'm gonna die" Inuyasha said his ears pinned flat against his head "Why me?

Sesshoumaru fell on his ass, Hakkaku and Ginta doubled over, and they all broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. Inuyasha began to feel light headed as though he'd been drinking sake

"Why not you" Kagome ragged "Aw it's canine love, and affection"

"Now the widdle doggie smells sweet and clean" Kouga taunted

Sesshoumaru wanted one last hoorah, so he walked over and put a big flower in Inuyasha's hair "Kouga the whelp is all yours" Sesshoumaru said then turned and left smiling

"Don't worry Kagome after he's done marinating for a while I'll dig mutt face out of the hole, later I promise'' Kouga said

Sesshoumaru returned with a present "Little brother I have one last parting gift for you" said Sesshoumaru

"Oh for the love of the kami's will you leave me the hell alone princess" Inuyasha snapped

"What and deprive you of this special gift? Sesshoumaru replied

When Sesshoumaru opened the bag and Inuyasha saw what was in it no you cant, come on man have a heart" Inuyasha said

"Little brother as you so often point out and accuse me of having no heart do not expect me to develop one now because of your situation" Sesshoumaru replied

Then dumped a whole bag of demon worms around Inuyasha which were highly attracted to the perfume Kouga used on him, and quickly burrowed their way into the ground around him, then crawled all over him the poor hanyou squirmed trying to get out but failed

"Sesshoumaruuuuu you asshole I hate you"

"You see if I was heartless I would not have given you this gift" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh come on sesshoumaru let me out I'll be good I promise" Inuyasha pleaded

"In a while not now"

"Yeah mutt face be patient" Kouga said

"Shiiiiit my dick my nuts the little bastards are crawling all over them, damn you low life fuckers for this" Inuyasha screeched

"_**The worms crawl in the worms crawl out, around your ass and all about. **_

_**Oh they'll bring their friends and their friends to, you'll feel like crap when they are through with you. You'll move to the left you'll move to the right but they will remain relentless all through the night" **_Sesshoumaru sang

After Inuyasha was released and the others found out, Miroku and the rest of the group never let him live it down ragging on him mercilessly. Shippou gave him a nick name that stuck like glue Wormyasha

"Wormyasha, Wormyasha bet you cant catch me because you're new boobies make you top heavy" Shippou razzed and got the chase you wanted


End file.
